<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897058">Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Spooky, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At seventeen Ellie is allowed to go on group missions with her friends Dina, Jesse and an adult. A seemingly easy mission goes awry thanks to the infected, of course.</p>
<p>Implied future Dina/Ellie, set before the Last of Us 2</p>
<p>Life in Jackson, part one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished the game and had to write, so here you go? Lemme know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seventeen was an important age, not only were you given some freedom as an 'almost adult', but you were also free of the expectations which came with being eighteen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What's your career gonna be, are you gonna settle down? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those kinds of questions made Ellie's skin crawl, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> the pressures of what was expected of her, having been born for the one purpose of being immune, and failing at that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was nice to have some freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joel had finally let go a little, and she was allowed on group scouting, four people searching for supplies or anyone in need, with hopefully no encounters of the infected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Which is kind of bullshit if you ask me, I've probably downed double the infected than any grown up here! It's so ANNOYING that Joel doesn't see how useful I can be! If only he-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a knock on her door, and she stops writing mid sentence. She stands with a loose sigh and shuts her journal, deciding to leave it behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coming!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's about time, we're gonna be late!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her door, giving a fake stretch and wiping her eye, Jesse was all crossed arms and faux disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesse? What's up, patrol isn't until tomorrow..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widen and his hands move to his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're kidding, right? It's today! Our patrol starts in thirty minutes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie covers her mouth, trying to look shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck- it's monday?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No- it's Wednesday El- wait, you're having me on, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned and slammed the door in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, idiot. Gimmie five!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dick!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tied her laces and grabbed her bag, looking outside and deciding, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nah, it's hot enough, I'll just wear my shirt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shirt had long sleeves still, sure, but it was thinner than her coat, and she never went outside with her arms on show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, arm. That was because the chemical burn cover story for her bite gave the girl more looks of pity than she could stomach. Only people she trusted to not treat her like glass were able to see it, so Joel, Dina and Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat was trying to fix up a tattoo gun, so maybe she could get it covered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's three bangs on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ellie!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hates being late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coming! Jesus Christ!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens the door again, and his grumpy face is back on. She rolls her eyes and shoves past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna find you an alarm clock, yours must be busted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, who needs an alarm when I have a nosey neighbor as a wake up call?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Har har. Dina is grabbing us food, we should go meet Archie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie was a nice guy; a tall man, skin white as snow with hair bright like fire. He was colour a contrast in anyone's book, but his humour was sweet, he loved to remind people how gingers had survived the apocalypse, and they tended to tell him to fuck off for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse seemed a little nervous today, getting on top of his horse with more of a stumble than she was expecting. Ellie shrugged it off, and grabbed the reins of her horse, Shimmer, when a pair of hands covered her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surprise!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, a blush dotting her cheeks and neck at the voice of her, admittedly unsubtle, crush. Ellie turned and smacked the hands away with a dramatic </span>
  <em>
    <span>"hiyah!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which made a horse jutt nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, watch it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was worth the minor scolding, when Cat laughed at the awkward face Ellie was showing her. The shorter Asian woman had cropped dark hair, light brown eyes and a stick-poke tattoo of a star on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where're you off out today? Heading down the new shopping district they cleared yesterday?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie grabbed onto her bag straps, as she so often did when nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, it's not really new. Been there for like, twenty or so years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed, her eyes crinkling with humour, tucking some hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was crushing big time, not that she'd ever tell anyone about it. She was majorly subtle about these kinds of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, stop flirting, get movin'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was gonna </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>kill</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Jesse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ack, I'm- we're not-!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, terribly sorry Cat, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> steal Ellie from you now. Later!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart always raced around her, but she wouldn't think too hard into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't ruin your friendship. Don't ruin your friendship.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman held her hand a lot, like right now. She led her to her horse and the two jumped up. Ellie gave Cat an awkward grin, which was returned via smile and small wave, and they left Jackson together.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Right, this area should be pretty clear, possibly a few stragglers, but remember- we'd rather you come home in one piece than sacrifice anything for something as small as supplies, got that, kids?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three teenagers nod, Jesse with a look of determination, up front with the large ginger man. Ellie and Dina were riding behind, grinning at their backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, don't take on more than you can handle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina snickered and waggled her eyebrows at Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, don't take on too much…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes boss, no boss, of- of course, boss!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ellie hushed back, they both laughed when Jesse gave them an amused look of exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very funny girls, you won't be laughing if you get swarmed!" Archie announced, trying with all his might to look serious, but his mouth twitching with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've faced worse than a few stragglers, don't have to worry about me, Arch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh ho, confident! Great, you can be partnered with me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse looked excited, and Dina seemed to deflate a little. Ellie snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, asshole. I'll watch your back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! Good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the journey was boring, no infected or people, but they made it to the small shopping district. It was a decent sized building, probably the size of an assembly room from highschool. The shops were small, but similar in shape, with windows smashed in and blood from the previous scouting mission on the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Phew! Made it, I was starting to melt." Archie took off his upper layer, making Ellie gag from his smell, Dina repeating the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, we could tell, Arch! Maybe we'll find you some deodorant?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flutters his eyes at Dina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or some lovely perfume, my dear!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found somewhere to put their horses and gave the shopping district a first real look. The shops were as small as they had anticipated, but were all connected. They seemed to be interesting stores, Halloweeney, Music, Art and the like. Ellie was immediately in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music store caught her eye, and she tried to make it as subtle as possible. She thought she was doing alright, considering she needed some new strings for her guitar, when Dina grasped her hand, making her flinch in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell you what, I'll distract Archibald and you can go grab whatever you need, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie nodded, and Dina grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Carrot Top!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her chance, while Archie whirled with aghast on his face, Ellie shuffled behind him, leaping through the smashed window and searching for the lonely string she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moan caught her attention, and she stilled, hiding behind a divider in the store. It groaned again, but stayed still. She listened, it must have been a Runner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He did say there could be stragglers…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and crouched, walking around the divider until she was behind the moaning infected. It might've noticed her, but it was too slow. She dug her knife into its neck, ripping it away and killing it for the final time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You fuckin' kids!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellie? He caught on! You got what you need?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, spying the guitar rack on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup! I got it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, man! Joel is gonna kill me if he finds out you killed a Runner without me watching!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Dude, I've killed hundreds of these guys!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and grabbed her elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope! You're staying on my ass, kiddo. Dina, Jesse, you're together now, got if?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse seemed way happier than Dina did. They split to look down the left and right side in pairs, when something caught Ellie's eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Archie, isn't that a… plant store? Could have some seeds or something in them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lights up like the town Christmas tree, and looks through the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, score! Jesse, Dina, get over here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked over and he gestured at the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellie found this place, we're gonna see if there's any seeds still usable, keep watch, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded, Dina leaning around him to look at the windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those are barred shut, probably why it's not been looted yet. How're you gonna get in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scratches his beard and Ellie squints through the shop window, spying a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Staff Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign, next to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch Your Step!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caution on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it has a basement, maybe we could be lucky and a hole has rotten through the store next to it, could get in there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie nods, pulling his rifle into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good plan, keep an eye out for stragglers, we've been lucky so far, but luck ain't real, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, good luck anyway guys, be safe, Ellie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives Dina a smile, ignoring her own blush which she felt building up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teens shake their heads amusedly at her comment, and Ellie follows Archie to the store next to the plant place. The window is smashed in, and the game store is completely bare. Archie finds a pair of scissors in a draw, and Ellie finds a bullet which will fit her handgun just right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make sure they're fully reloaded before Archie tries the door. It's stuck, but with two hard pushes it bursts open. He almost falls down the stairs, but Ellie grabs his arm to steady him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoo, thanks kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries, old man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and gestured to the torch on his pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lights on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Torches lit they walk down the stairs, which are creaking and smelt rotten. Ellie's actually impressed they could hold their weight, with how dilapidated the store seemed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The basement was dark, and reminded Ellie of the hotel Joel has described to her. Her ears were strained for any sound, even with her heart racing in her ears, she heard nothing. Not a click or a moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I don't hear anything." He whispered to her, Ellie nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me either, maybe they did okay cleaning the place out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came off the steps and Ellie's lip curled as her jeans and shoes got soaked. The basement was flooded up to her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hated wet feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urgh, gross."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, least you have an excuse to wash your clothes for once?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood straight and gave him a look of pure outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?! You're the one who-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sh!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand was around her mouth and they crouched down, and sure enough, in the back of the cellar, they heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clicker.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Today gets better and better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stumbled around the corner, and twisted towards them, creaking with each movement. Archie picked up a bottle from the floor, and waved it at Ellie. She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw the bottle, smashing it against a wall nearby. The Clicker turned, screaming. Ellie moved, creeping behind it and standing, pulling it's deformed head back and slitting its throat, as she had so many others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it weird this feels normal? Huh, probably best not to dwell on it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Clicker went limp and she put her knife away, looking up to see a crack in the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Archie, it must've come through here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt along the wall, even over the blood splatter from the infected she'd just killed, and laughed to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, will you look at that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled at the crack, splintering it as the rotten wood broke away easily, giving them access to the next store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything happens for a reason."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words still hurt to hear, thoughts of a mad man on top of her springing to mind, but she pushed those thoughts away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's dead and gone. Don't focus on him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grown up looked through the gap, cursing under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Spores, masks on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she puts on her mask. Archie just about managed to squeeze through the hole, Ellie finding it much easier. They look around, eyes crinkling in disgust at the airborne spores and the growths on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hear anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, unless it's Stalkers, anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, they always get too excited though, make a weird chirp. I ain't hearing any chirping."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to agree, even if the thought of infected having feelings was disturbing to her. The basement was also water logged and dark. There was a body missing it's left side floating past them, and Archie pushed it away with his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, let's get up there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sneak up the steps and find the door locked, but it had rotten just enough for Archie to break it open. The store had less spores, but with the large infected growth in the corner, they kept the masks on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, we're lookin' for sealed packed, bulbs, maybe any fancy equipment. See if that door gate will open too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and walked over to the door, trying the handle. Dina was on the other side, raising her eyebrow as it wouldn't budge. The gate was keeping it shut, and she shrugged at her friend through the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, not happening. Rusted shut. We'll have to go back the way we came."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Urgh, typical. Hey, least you'll get your second bath of the year! And it ain't even your birthday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She punched his shoulder as she walked past to the seeds, making him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far she hadn't found much, a few flowers which looked sweet though. One packet caught her eye; a bright yellow plant on the front with a cartoon sun on the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflower… looks cool.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put the packet in her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Ellie, I got veggies!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw a thumbs up over her shoulder, zipping the bag shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool! Maybe you could try eating some instead of half 'a the herd at meal times!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha, fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's such an asshole, but I like him. Much less controlling than most of the guys I gotta do patrols with.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a sudden banging on the window, they both turn, guns tense and humor forgotten. Jesse and Dina looked panicked, and Dina had something in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie rushed to the window with Archie, and she slapped the paper against the glass, which was too murkey to see what was written.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her muffled voice started to get through the thick glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"- wall put here! They locked him in the basement!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie and Archie exchanged a look, fear taking place in their hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>… that was too many spores for a single Clicker.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thud comes from the stairs, from their only way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is… is that a-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How much ammo you got?" He asked, grabbing her to hide behind a flimsy divider in the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some handgun bullets, few rifle rounds maybe, you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Few shotgun, handgun. You got any molotovs?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head, he grits his teeth and pauses as the infected finally reached the top of the surprisingly strong stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as they'd feared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Bloater. How had the scouts missed this?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large infected stomped into the store, rumble coming from its throat as it strained to hear any sound they made. Ellie looked for anything they could use, spying a bottle. She picked it up and showed Archie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, won't work on them, smarter than a Clicker." He whispered, barely above a hush. She tightened her grip on the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It'll work, I know it will. Screw this guy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winds her arm back, ready to launch, when a hand grabbed her ankle. She yelps and trips, turning on her back to see the body which had been buried in the wall fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, shit!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It opened its mouth and wound back to bite her, she kicked it's head, cursing mentally how her canvas shoes didn't cause nearly as much damage as she'd hoped. It's other arm grabbed her kicking leg, and it crawled up to her body, aiming for her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thick boot kicked the Stalker's head, making it scream before two bullets silenced it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuckin move, kid!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, picking her up with a strength she didn't know he had. They stumbled out of the way of a projectile spore, the Bloater roaring it's annoyance as it stalked them in the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Split, try to get to the door!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They separated as the Bloater ripped a spore off its head, winding it up and launching at them. Ellie ducked under the counter, Archie closer to the door. The infected locked onto him, and she knew she had to act.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, fucking- hey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands, cocking her rifle over her shoulder. It turns, and she lands a bullet right between its eyes. A spore was in its hand faster than she expected, and she heard a shout from her friends as it hit her head on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had spores explode by her before, obviously. But never right on the head. That shit hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned, checking her mask for any cracks, relieved to find none. The Bloater was moving again, and Archie was by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellie!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go Archie! Get out!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't see what he does, loading up another round and shooting the Bloater in its knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I cripple it I can run.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Dickhead!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bullet flies through the window, clipping the Bloater's shoulder. It turns to the window, roaring in outrage at Dina and Jesse, and stomps to the broken glass, tearing away the metal cage like it was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How'd this go to shit so fast?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dina! Jesse!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands, wobbling her step a little, but holding tighter her rifle as an anchor to steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ache later, help friends now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, Dina!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart races as she jumps out the window, Jesse was crouching by a pillar, shooting his rifle after the moving Bloater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's gone after Dina?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellie- wait!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She runs after the two, her friend barely making it behind a wall as the Bloater launches more spores at her. She stops running and looks to her left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Liquor store.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using the butt of her gun she smashed the glass with two hits, jumping through and wincing as she got cut across her arm. The place was almost entirely bare from previous survivors, but if she knew anything about people by now, they wouldn't think to look in the most obvious place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An explosion and gunshots from outside sped her up, smashing through the cashier booth and searching under the till. Gaining two shotgun shells and a bottle of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not 100%, but will have to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ripped the bottom off of her shirt and fashioned the shoddiest Molotov she'd made yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream made her move out the window, avoiding a cut this time. The Bloater was still chasing her friends, but looked much worse for wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellie, the fuck did you go?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored the adult, whistled to get the Bloater's attention, and launched the lit Molotov at the infected. It screamed, the sound being added to her least favourite sounds list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand grabbed her wrist, and Dina gave her a fast smile under her mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This guy really hates being called a dickhead, run!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stormed them, Jesse and Archie firing at it constantly. Jesse's gun clunked and he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, I'm out!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same, hand guns!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started firing with the much less effective weapons. Dina and Ellie rounded a corner, both realising with a horrified tug at their guts that they were trapped, getting their rifles ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Much ammo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fire nonetheless, the Bloater getting angrier as it stumbled closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear these fuckers were easier to take down years ago!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Bloater ripped another spore, winded back and threw it at them. Ellie acted faster than her brain, grabbing her friend and turning them both. The spore hit her back and she grunted, falling forwards as it exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellie!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of handguns firing met them, and the Bloater was suddenly on fire again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice one, Jesse!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four of them started firing, and eventually, painstakingly, it fell to its knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie and Dina crouched in the corner, covering their heads as the men hid on either side, the Bloater groaning and exploding in a cloud of spores before finally laying still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina huffed and leaned on Ellie's shoulder, they were all out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, you better have found something worth while in there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, totally. Sunflowers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina gave her a look of exasperation, unable to hide her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy shit! This is gonna be such a cool story to tell people at Jackson!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Archie was glowing, not only had they all survived, but they'd killed the hardest type of infected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse helped Ellie and Dina to their feet, giving Ellie a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cat's gonna jump your bones after this, El."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina scoffed, humour suddenly gone, and shouldered past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not funny, man! We almost died!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends looked between each other and shrugged, picking up their packs and making their way to the plant store, now with a nice Bloater sized hole for them to enter through.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ellie pulled the thin but loose shirt over her head, deciding as soon as they got back to skip dinner and sort her injuries out. She always tended to her own cuts and bruises, feeling too nervous to go to the clinic.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, what if I got bit and didn't notice? Would be difficult to explain away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her finger over the raised lump under her shirt on her arm, huffing at the raised lump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, I am bad at sutures.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a knock at her door, and she pushes off of the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Joel, I told you I was fine! It's just a few cuts and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door to Dina, wearing some clean shorts and a shirt, two brown bags in her hands. A familiar blush came onto her cheeks, but she pushed it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't ruin your friendship- don't ruin your friendship!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Bruises. Erm- hey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, is… this a good time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie followed her gaze to her bare legs, blushing furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait- shit, yeah sorry I just showered- come in I'll just- yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina laughed as she scrambled to her bed, pulling the joggers she used as pyjama bottoms and tugging them on over her underwear. She rolled the trouser legs up and breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay I'm decent!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, what a shame."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina winked and placed the food on her table, sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, lemme see your terrible sewing, let me fix it up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Har har, so funny. Let's eat first, I'm hungrier than I want to admit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's how their day ended, eating some food, fixing Ellie's sutures, and finally falling into bed from pure exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie considered herself unlucky in her life, but watching as Dina slowly nodded off, snuggling like she always insisted they do, despite the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she felt like the luckiest person in the world, and would remember that whenever she looked out her window to see her sunflowers in bloom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>